Will Schuester
'William Michael "Will" Schuester '''is a recurring character on ''Glee: The New York Story. ''He was the director of the William McKinley High School Glee Club, the New Directions. He was also the director of the Carmel High School Glee Club, Vocal Adrenaline. He is currently an arts ambassador in London. Biography Will was the director of New Directions while the Alumni were in High School. From time to time, the Alumni would visit McKinley and offer advice for the current members of the club. In the first season, Will along with the rest of the club banded together when Finn needed support. Finn and Will's relationship is joked about by the New Directions, with them believing the relationship is 'inappropriate'. The club was in danger of falling apart in Season Two when he allowed Bree to join, by Jake's request. Bree started to bully Marley openly, and everytime Marley would try to defend herself, Will would scold her. Marley eventually vented her frustrations to Will, which earned her a trip to the principal's office, although Puck came to Marley's defense since Bree started the altercation. Will becomes surprised when Marley quits Glee Club, and is told off by Puck since he along with the rest of the club took Bree's side over Marley's. Will realizes the error of his ways, and allows the Glee Club to formally apologize to Marley when they find out she returned to McKinley. Marley rejoins the Glee Club and Will catches her up for Nationals, but the setlist is destroyed when Marley pushes Bree on stage after Bree continued to try to trip her. Tina and the other members come to Marley's defense when Will is about to blame Marley for New Directions potentially losing. New Directions loses and Bree is kicked out of the club. Will formally apologizes to Marley just as the school year is about to conclude, with Marley accepting his apology. The Glee Club is disbanded, and Will leaves McKinley shortly after. During the third season, Will becomes the director of Vocal Adrenaline, and after a visit from Finn, he realizes he's not happy with his new role. He eventually quits and returns to McKinley, which excites the former and current members. In Season Four, Will was in charge of putting together the ''Once musical, but because of the content of the musical, it was cancelled. Instead, Rachel and Kurt come up with High School Musical, which Will accepts. Will puts Finn and Artie in charge of the auditions, which causes more trouble than what it's worth when the auditions for Sharpay are a disaster. Will becomes uninspired when the New Directions are out of the show choir competition for the year, and uses Finn and Rachel's idea of singing Billy Joel songs. Will is forced to discipline Jake when Jake attacks Puck in the hallway and accidentally strikes Marley, who was trying to stop Jake from hurting Puck. Will gives Jake some clarity about how he is letting his anger fuel his bad decisions, and suspends Jake from Glee Club. Will later attends Marley and Puck's wedding, when Jake shows up at the reception. He and the rest of the Glee Club accept Jake back with open arms. In Season Six, Will has the Alumni come together as he tells them about his new ambassador role in the arts. Unfortunately, it involves him leaving McKinley and moving to London. The Alumni are sad to see him go, and all agree to see Will off, but it becomes evident to Will that the Alumni are upset with each other about something. At the time, he decides not to intervene, seeing they're all adults. Trivia * His relationship with Finn is often mocked due to the close nature. It is also seen that he will openly praise Finn and Rachel which upsets the rest of the club. ** However, Will is seen publicly praising Puck after he finds out Puck is engaged and becomes a police officer.